Little Greenleaf
by Alexandra3
Summary: Stories revolving around a mischievious little Legolas with appearances from his loving father Thranduil. Chapter 6 Opened Eyes. Legolas' patrol has returned in bad shape, with Legolas one of the worst off...
1. The Shield

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Therefore I own nothing.  
  
This might turn into a group of stories about a child Legolas that involve his loving father Thranduil. I have ideas for more, but have yet to write them. So for now, enjoy this one and let me know what you think! All feedback and constructive criticism is welcome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The heavy wooden door creaked open. A small golden head poked through the gap and looked around. The small child ran into the room and left the door open enough for him to hear outside in the corridor. The young elfling grinned as he looked around the dimly lit room.  
  
It was the castle armory that the youngest prince of Mirkwood had found. He was never permitted in the room, his father convinced that he would hurt himself on the numerous sharp weapons inside. It had taken Legolas a time to finally escape his minders and make his way to the room always barred toward him.  
  
He walked along the wall, examining the sword and spears mounted on the wall. He picked up one of the finely crafted swords, barely able to hold its immense weight. Legolas was only thirteen, and quite small by elven standards.  
  
He dropped the sword on the ground once he could no longer support the heavy weight. He moved next to the bows and quivers and studied them with a rapt fascination. He picked up one of the bows and experimentally sighted along its length, though he couldn't reach any of the full quivers. He pulled the string, though not very far.  
  
He set the bow reverently down and moved to the shields. There was no cause for many shields in Mirkwood. The last time they had been truly used had been during the Last Alliance. Legolas looked up and saw several scorched shields from that ancient time of his father's father. There was one hanging close enough to the ground that his small elven hands could barely grasp it.  
  
He pulled it off the wall and slid back unsteadily as he staggered under the weight. He stumbled and knocked into a rack housing both swords and shields, causing it to tip dangerously. Legolas looked up in fear as the rack wobbled and began to fall toward him. With a shout he crouched to the ground and let the shield fall over him as a cover.  
  
The weapons fell all around him in a crashing manner, some falling to the ground and many falling onto the shield that had the scared prince underneath. The horrible racket finally ceased and Legolas shifted underneath the heavy shield.  
  
Though the shield was large and covered most of him, one of his hands had been caught outside the protective cover. He tried to pull his hand back in, but the edge rested on his wrist. He could feel the pain in his palm, he did not doubt that some of the falling weaponry had lacerated his precious skin.  
  
With little else to do, he started to cry in the way only a small child could. "ADA!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil had already been making his way to the armory when Legolas' tearful voice reached him. He immediately broke into a run, fearful for his youngest son. He burst into the armory and looked in dismay about the nearly destroyed room. "Legolas?" he called out, in no doubt that his son had caused this mess.  
  
"Ada!" The voice was definitely scared. He rounded one of the now empty racks and saw the very shield that Oropher used in the Last Alliance strewn upon the ground with a bloody hand coming out from under it.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried in dismay. Rushing forward, he easily lifted the shield off of his son and picked the crying elfling up in his arms. Legolas buried his head in his father's tunic and cried forcefully.  
  
"It is all right little Greenleaf, I am here now," Thranduil whispered into his son's ear. "Let me have a look at your hand." Legolas tried to stifle his tears as he presented the abused hand to his father.  
  
"Hurts," he said in between sobs.  
  
Thranduil nodded gravely. "I'm sure it does. Let's get you cleaned up, all right?" Legolas nodded and continued to sniffle as his father carried him back to his room. He stopped a servant along the way, telling him to gather some help and to start cleaning up the armory. The elf looked at him in confusion, but did as he was told.  
  
Thranduil quietly entered his chambers and closed the door behind him. Though Legolas was reluctant to release his hold on his father's neck, he did so and allowed Thranduil to place him on the bed. The King then moved to the dresser where he kept some simple bandages and herbs in case such an accident should happen with his children.  
  
Tears continued to slide down Legolas' face, though they were slowing. He bit his lip as Thranduil carefully bathed the hand in herb-infused water and bound it with clean bandages. The King smiled at his son and then sat on the bed next to him, pulling the sniffling elfling into his lap.  
  
"Are you better now, my little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, kissing the top of the child's head.  
  
Legolas nodded and nestled closer into his father's comforting embrace. "I'm sorry I went into the armory Ada," he said quietly.  
  
Thranduil smiled gently and stroked the golden head. "I know you are. Maybe when you are older I will tell you the history of that great shield that protected you."  
  
Legolas smiled as his eyes started to lose their focus. He leaned closer into his father's arms and sighed in contentment. Thranduil chuckled and carefully picked up the child, settling him on his hip before walking towards Legolas' rooms.  
  
Legolas had nearly fallen asleep when they arrived at his room and Thranduil carefully tucked the small child into his bed. "Sleep well, my little Greenleaf." He kissed the forehead tenderly and gave another loving glance towards his sleeping, mischievous child.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ada - Dad/Daddy 


	2. The Gift of a Father

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Therefore I own nothing.  
  
Well, all I can say is that these stories are not in any particular order. This is a VERY short story that I decided to post until I get some new ones written. It still ties in with the story line though. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: Elves celebrate their conception day as opposed to their actual birthday. And I think that elves come of age somewhere between 50 and 100, but I don't mention his age, so it really doesn't matter!  
  
Adar means father.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Legolas followed his father down the corridor, the sounds of the banquet fading into the background. He had finally come of age and was now looked on as an adult, something that could not make him happier. His conception day had seemed to be long in coming, but it had come all too fast for his father.  
  
King Thranduil ushered Legolas into his rooms and closed the door behind him. Legolas looked around the spacious rooms that he had spent so much time in. The closing of a drawer turned him around and he looked at the box held in Thranduil's hands.  
  
"This is my gift to you, Legolas," he said and handed the box to his son. He watched silently as Legolas removed the cover and gasped quietly. Inside were two beautifully crafted white knives. Gold etching graced the blade in the pattern of Mirkwood and Legolas reverently withdrew the knives in awe.  
  
He studied them for a moment before twirling them in his hands, testing the feel of them. He looked up at his father. "Adar, these are beautiful. Thank you."  
  
Thranduil smiled and hugged his grown son. "Legolas, you are a warrior now. Even though it brings fear to my heart to see you ride into battle, I know that you are prepared for it. You are one of the finest warriors this realm has seen. And though you are a skilled bowman, you now have something to defend yourself with, should the quarters become too close. I am very proud of you Legolas. I am honored to call you my son."  
  
Tears threatened Legolas' eyes as he smiled at his father. He could see the pride in Thranduil's eyes and it made Legolas' happier than any set of knives could. "Thank you Adar. I will promise to be a credit to both you and Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil smiled and embraced his son again. "You already are Legolas. You already are." 


	3. The Forest River

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only Thalion, my all-purpose elf, is mine.  
  
NOTES: On the issue of Legolas' mother, I've decided to just not address the issue. Tolkien never told us if she sailed or was killed or whatever. For all we know, there was a food shortage in the Shire and the Hobbits ate her. (Okay, so I know that wouldn't happen, but you get the point!) So I'm just going to leave that alone! And also, about the last story: I went with the movie version of Legolas' weapons since there was a visual. I know he only has one dagger in the book, but the slideshow on the extended DVD helped me. Onto the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River." - Celeborn, Lord of the Rings, Farewell to Lorien.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas sighed and kicked at the water. He had always loved going to the small stream to dangle his feet in the water, but not today. He had heard some of the guards talking about the Forest River. They had said the river was so fast, that it had swept anything away in seconds, including a dead spider.  
  
Legolas was allowed nowhere near the Forest River, especially without someone with him. The slow-moving stream he sat at fed into the river and there was no danger of drowning in the waist high water. The youngest prince of Mirkwood thought it was boring.  
  
So he made his decision. He would sneak off to the Forest River. As long as he was back in time for dinner, his Ada wouldn't miss him and probably no one would know that he was gone. With a grin, he swung his feet out from the water and hurriedly pulled on his boots.  
  
Legolas looked around him. No one was paying attention to him at the moment. So he darted off into the trees, following the stream. He hummed to himself as he traced the path of the stream. He never lost track of the stream, as he was still small enough to squeeze past any obstructing undergrowth.  
  
He paused when the sounds of the stream began to change. They began to get louder. Legolas ran forward when he realized that it wasn't the stream, but the Forest River that he heard. He burst through the undergrowth.  
  
Cold spray hit his face, nearly dousing the little elfling. Legolas grinned and leaned over the edge of the river, watching the fish swim by. He reached a hand in to try and grab the fish, with little luck. He laughed anyway; this was so much more fun than the boring stream!  
  
An unnatural rustle came from behind him. Legolas froze. No elf made that noise. He slowly turned his head and his eyes went wide. It was a spider. A big spider. One that looked like it was hungry for a little elf, perhaps the youngest prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas gave a yelp and jumped back in fear. Unfortunately, there was no more ground to jump back to. He fell into the river and was immediately carried downstream; the spider left far behind.  
  
Legolas struggled against the current, fear taking him. Now he really knew why his Ada never let him near the river, this might happen! He opened his mouth to cry for help but only got a mouthful of water. He coughed as he tried to keep his head above water.  
  
His small body was cut and scraped at each clash with a rock. His hands reached out and tried to grasp anything that he could. He was rewarded with a branch hitting his hand and he immediately closed his fingers around it.  
  
Legolas couldn't quite figure out how he managed to pull himself out of the swift Forest River. All he knew was that for several long minutes he lay on the bank, shivering and coughing up water. He was cold, wet and tired and away from home.  
  
A rustle nearby reminded Legolas of how he had ended up in the river in the first place. Without another pause, he jumped up and bolted into the forest in the direction of the palace. It seemed like it had been hours before he finally reached the gates of the palace. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he passed through the iron gates. With the fear of becoming some spider's dinner gone, he started to shiver. Legolas was soaked through. The sun had started to go down, and there was soon a distinct chill in the air. The elfling crept inside and hoped he could make it back to his own rooms without running into anybody.  
  
"Legolas!" The youngest prince cringed and stopped in the hall, the river water collecting at a puddle at his feet. He turned and met his father's gaze, soppy hair falling in his eyes. "What happened to you little Greenleaf?"  
  
Legolas' teeth began to chatter, despite what he did to try and stop them. "I-I-I fe-fell in."  
  
Thranduil strode forward and swept the shivering elfling off the ground, heading straight for Legolas' rooms. "You fell all the way into the stream?"  
  
Legolas seriously entertained the thought of lying to his father. But he knew that some of the soldiers had seen him coming from the opposite direction than the stream. One of them would eventually tell him. "N-n- no. The Fo-forest Riv-river."  
  
Thranduil nearly stumbled. His son had been caught in that dangerous river? His breath hitched when he entered into Legolas' rooms. He would ask questions later. He set the elfling down and quickly stripped him of the wet clothing, then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He started a fire and then sat on the ground before it, pulling Legolas into his lap to try and warm him.  
  
"Legolas, what were you doing there?"  
  
Legolas leaned his head against his father's chest and bit his lip before speaking. "I wanted to see the river. The stream is so boring."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "It may seem boring little Greenleaf, but it is very dangerous. How did you fall in?"  
  
Legolas shivered briefly and Thranduil tightened his arms around the elfling. "A spider came up behind me."  
  
Thranduil's heart clenched at the thought of losing his child. He would order a patrol to scout the river tomorrow and rout out the foul beasts. "Now do you see why I don't let you go there without some else? You may not like it Legolas, but you are too young. You could have been hurt, and I never want to see you get hurt. Will you promise me never to go there again until you are old enough?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I am sorry Ada."  
  
Thranduil hugged the small body cradled against him. "I know you are. Are you feeling warmer now? Are you hungry?"  
  
Legolas yawned. "Very hungry."  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "I think that you are more tired."  
  
Legolas' eyes immediately shot open and he jumped from his father's lap. "I'm not tired! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well, if you're so hungry, then let us go to dinner." Thranduil helped dress Legolas before they headed to the dining hall. The youngest prince fought to stay awake as he took his seat at the table. But he was so tired!  
  
Legolas' damp hair garnered more attention than was expected. Thranduil finally sighed when another questioning glance was given to the half-asleep elfling. "It seems that the little Greenleaf fell into the Forest River today."  
  
Several elves gasped while others chuckled. The Crown Prince Thalion merely ducked his head as his father gave a pointed stare at him. Legolas looked up when the conversation turned to him and he noticed his brother's expression. "What is it Thalion?"  
  
Thalion chuckled and looked at his youngest brother. "You are not the only one. I fell in when I was your age too."  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide. "Really?" Now wide-awake, he demanded that his brother tell him the story, which Thalion did with a minor bit of blushing on his part. After the story was done, the conversation turned to other things, and Legolas lost interest once again.  
  
Thranduil saw Legolas losing the fight with sleep and smiled. He rose and gathered up his youngest child in his arms. He made his excuses and left the hall, a very tired elfling in his arms that needed to recover from his unintentionally eventful day. 


	4. Treasure Chests and Thieves

Eeek. Kind of been a while hasn't it? I have been so overcome with school and deciding on college and working that it has left little time for me to write fanfiction I'm afraid. But I finally managed to write something! Yea! So I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think. And it's my birthday on April 3, so how about a nice review as my present? Thanks to farflung for catching that mistake, it's fixed now!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only Thalion is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Treasure Chests and Thieves  
  
Legolas was bored. There was absolutely nothing interesting for him to do that wouldn't get him into a great amount of trouble. It was storming outside, making any possible chance of playing among the trees or any of the other elflings disappear. His father and older brother Thalion were stuck in councils the entire day. His lessons had ended early and evening meal was still a long way off. There was simply nothing to do that could keep him entertained.  
  
The small prince sighed and dragged his feet down the corridor. He started wandering the halls absent-mindedly. Legolas soon made a game of dodging other elves in the corridors, hiding himself from their sites. Ducking in and out of hallways and through doors had him running through the palace, though most of the elves hardly noticed the small young one.  
  
Soon, Legolas found himself in the lower and lesser used levels of the palace. He had been there only a handful of times, and always in the presence of either his father or his brother. He did not know what was done these halls, though he had a sneaking suspicion there were dungeons or other horrible areas that he did not know of.  
  
Turning a corner, Legolas stopped. A large wooden door stood ajar on his right. It was obviously supposed to be closed and locked, but the latch on the door had been thrown open. The golden-haired elfling stared at the door in confusion.  
  
Glancing around and seeing no one else nearby, Legolas pushed open the door and crept inside. Only a few feet in did his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. The young prince stopped in his place, his mouth open and his eyes wide.  
  
The room was filled with treasure. Shelves lined the edges of the room, stacked with jewel encrusted artifacts and hundreds of priceless gifts. The braziers that were nestled in the corners provided the only light, coming from their leaping flames. The light was an unnatural golden glow, which only added to the awe of the room and its contents.  
  
Legolas gaped at the treasure for what felt like hours. He had never thought his father had so many things of value! He walked around the room, touching the golden pieces and gaping at the jewels. He was almost afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking it. Now he knew he wasn't supposed to be in this room.  
  
He soon came to a closed wooden chest towards the back of the room. The lid was closed, but the lock was broken. Aa slight frown on his face, Legolas pushed open the lid. He couldn't see anything in the black box from his perspective. So he used a golden statue as a step and peered over the edge, holding the lid open.  
  
With a startled shout from an alarmed prince, the statue slid out from under his foot. Legolas fell forward into the chest, the lid slamming down after him, trapping the elfling inside.  
  
Legolas sat for several moments, trying to right himself. His head throbbed from having hit it on the bottom and he could feel a small trickle of blood coming from where he had cut his forehead. He sat for a minute, allowing his eyes to adjust to the distinct lack of light in the closed chest. With annoyance, he realized that there wasn't even anything in the chest!  
  
A huff of exasperation left him as he moved to his knees, ready to try and lift the lid up. He knew he was going to be in trouble now.  
  
"I've taken it out of the chest and hid it in my room. The king won't even know it's gone."  
  
Legolas paused. Had someone stolen something from his father? Being as careful as he could, he pushed the lid up only a crack so he could see out at the two elves that had just entered the room.  
  
"Then why have you taken me back here?" asked the other elf. He wore the clothing of a guard, while the other wore that of one of the servants. "Lock up the room and let us go."  
  
The servant shook his head. "Why? Why not take more, Rindol? We have an entire room here with treasure!"  
  
The guard became irritated. "Galith, we have already taken more than is safe. The entirety of that chest is ours. That shall be enough for us to live on for several mortal lifetimes. Now let us lock up the chest and leave the room before someone comes down here."  
  
The servant nodded and moved over toward where Legolas sat hidden. The elfling thought frantically for a way out, but the only door out lay between him and the two traitorous elves.  
  
Legolas shoved at the lid, letting the heavy wood fling back. The two elves started, unaware that a small elfling had heard all that they heard. What was even worse was that this small elfling was none other than the king's son.  
  
"Well, well, little Legolas," said the guard. "You overheard us did you? I'm afraid that that was not very polite. We shall have to discipline you for that."  
  
Both elves took a step toward him, but Legolas was already moving. He jumped out of the empty wooden chest and rolled under the legs of the servant before him. The guard yelled and dove for the young prince, but Legolas jumped at the last moment, leaping over the guard. The guard fell to the floor and Legolas landed on his back. He only heard a grunt of pain before he was running out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"After him!" yelled one of the elves, but Legolas barely heard the words. He had to get to his father and before those traitorous elves could get to him. He didn't know what they would do to him but he did know one thing: he shouldn't have heard what they had been talking about.  
  
When Legolas escaped the lower levels, he could not longer hear the elves pursuing him. The young prince still charged on though, not caring that many had to jump out of his way as he fled to where his father was. Even though he knew they had to know about the stealing, he also just needed to see his father. As much as Legolas may not want to admit it, he was scared of what those elves would do to him when they found him.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" exclaimed one of the guards outside of the council room. He took his disheveled appearance in at a glance, his eyes lingering on the blood smeared across his forehead.  
  
Legolas did not pause though. He pushed past the guard and pushed the doors open to rush inside, despite the protests following him.  
  
Thranduil looked up in irritation. He had said he was not to be interrupted. Yet one look at his youngest's bloody face and frightened expression stopped him and he rose in alarm. "Legolas!"  
  
He rounded the table and quickly drew his son into a hug. "By the Valar, what has happened to you?!" He rubbed away the blood on his forehead with the sleeve of his robe. Holding his son at arms length, he questioned him. "What is it Legolas?"  
  
The words came out in a rush. "I was bored and wandering the hall and I ended up in the lower levels. I went into an open room and I found all of the treasure! But I fell into one of the empty chests and was about to get out again when two elves came in and said that they had stolen something and only needed to lock things up before they left. They found me and I ran away and came up here and I think they were after me!"  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened and then darkened. "Guards!" he bellowed. The guards in the room and at the door came to attention. "We need to do a search of the palace. Legolas, do you know who it was that was in the room?"  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "I think they called each other, Rindol and Galith. One was a guard and another a servant."  
  
The Elvenking's eyes darkened further. "Find Rindol and Galith, do not let them leave Mirkwood. And do a search of their rooms, see if they possess anything that they shouldn't." The guards bowed and many left to organize a search while some returned to their posts, their gaze watchful.  
  
Thranduil carefully lifted Legolas into his arms. The elfling really no longer needed to be picked up, but the Elvenking wanted to reassurance of having his son in his arms again. He turned to the advisors around him. "We will adjourn for now."  
  
They nodded and gathered up their documents, filing quietly out of the room. As much as they sometimes needed their king's attention, they realized that he would almost always be a father first, and that was something that they could not fault him.  
  
Crown Prince Thalion walked over to his father and younger brother. "How did you get this cut Little Greenleaf?" he asked, wiping away the blood his father had missed. "They didn't-"  
  
"They didn't touch me," quickly answered Legolas. He had seen his father's face harden at the thought of someone hurting his son. "I tried to look inside a treasure chest but I hit my head when I fell inside. There was nothing inside of it anyway."  
  
At that moment, a group of guards banged into the room, two struggling figures before them. Rindol and Galith were forced to their knees and both glared at the small elfling held in the Elvenking's arms.  
  
"We found this in Galith's rooms, my lord," said one of the guards. He set several jeweled weapons and goblets on the floor, including a small pack of coins. "We also discovered this in Rindol's rooms." He laid a small statue on the floor, a beautiful carving of Elbereth. Thranduil had kept it in a locked chest not because her carved clothes had small diamonds engraved in them, but because it had been a favorite of his wife's.  
  
Thranduil turned a rage filled stare upon the men, who for once looked cowed. He turned and handed Legolas to Thalion. "Take him to see the healer and get that cut cleaned up. Stay with him and I will come when I am able."  
  
Thalion nodded and shifted his little brother onto his hip. "Come along Little Greenleaf." They left the council room and headed to the healer, Legolas looking back at the now closed doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil sighed and headed towards his son's rooms. He had never thought some of his own people would steal from him. It was not an experience that he wished to repeat. He never enjoyed such incidents.  
  
Pushing open the door, he looked inside. Thalion lay on the bed, propped against the headboard. Legolas was curled against his side, listening as his older brother read him a story. A smile crossed his lips. He had been blessed with two wonderful sons.  
  
"Ada!" cried Legolas upon seeing Thranduil at the door. He left Thalion's side to run to his father and give him a big hug.  
  
"Are you not asleep yet?" Thranduil asked, swinging his son back onto the bed. "It is late for Little Greenleafs to be up."  
  
"I wanted to wait for you," Legolas said imperiously. The Elvenking laughed. He studied his son for a moment, noticing the cut on his forehead was all cleaned up and was in truth rather small. Regardless, he did not like seeing his children injured in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"Legolas," began Thranduil, seating himself on the bed. "Why were you in the lower levels?"  
  
Legolas sighed and lowered his eyes. "I was bored and wandering. I saw the door open and so I had to go in. I'm sorry Ada, I won't do it again."  
  
Thranduil kept a smile from creeping onto his lips. "See that you don't. I don't want you to get hurt Legolas. The lower levels are not used as often and if something happened to you, it would not be easy to find you. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Ada," Legolas said, nodding solemnly.  
  
Thranduil smiled and hugged his son. "Good. Now it is time for you to go to bed." He tucked in Legolas, kissing his forehead when he was all settled. "Goodnight Greenleaf. I love you."  
  
"Love you too Ada," said the sleepy Legolas. Thalion quickly kissed his brother's forehead before walking out with his father.  
  
"What did you do with Rindol and Galith?" asked Thalion as they strode down the hallway.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Nothing as of yet. They are confined to their rooms for the moment until I have decided. How was Legolas when you took him to the healers?"  
  
"Oh he was fine," Thalion replied. "I kept him entertained with the story of how I locked myself in the storeroom and that was why he needed to stay out of the lower levels."  
  
Thranduil laughed, recalling the incident. "That was a day indeed. Had me searching the entire palace for you, still a foolish little elfling. Not much has changed with you has it?"  
  
Thalion laughed as they continued on down the hallway. 


	5. Closed Eyes

I have no idea where this idea came from. All I know is that a plot bunny went and bit me right in the middle of class and I had to write this right away! It's a little more Thranduil focused than Legolas, but I can still fit here. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this part that goes into the future, but I'd like to know what you think of this part. So, sorry for the wait, but here it is! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only Thalion is mine.

Chapter 5: Closed Eyes

Thranduil stood motionless, heedless of the rain that poured down on him. His eyes traveled over the chaos before him, his mind screaming out in silent horror.

The downpour of rain was slowly starting to wash away the blood that colored the grass of the training fields. All around him, warriors and healers ran alike, struggling to save as many lives as possible. One of the southern patrols had returned, barely. The majority of their number now lay upon the grass, motionless.

The group had stumbled out of the forest in the midst of the raging storm. With nearly all of the company wounded, it was a miracle alone that they had made it back to the stronghold at all. Sentries raised the call and soon the field had been flooded with warriors and healers, trying to help as best they could. There were so many so grievously injured that they had to be stabilized outside before they could be moved.

Thranduil knelt next to one of the returned warriors. A gruesome gash to his midsection left many of his internal organs exposed, so deep had it gone. The Elvenking reached out and laid his hand on the elf's closed eyes. He could feel that the life within this warrior was gone. With a silent prayer to the Valar, he took off his outer robe and laid it over the elf's body.

Rising, he turned to see what he could do to help.

-I-I-I-I-I-

Thranduil collapsed wearily into a chair by the fire, his hair still dripping with rainwater. He did not care as he stared weakly into the fire.

So many dead. There had been so many that had already passed when they had arrived. Many more had fled to the Halls of Mandos before they could be saved. Nearly half of the patrol had seen death. Nearly all the rest were bedridden.

Slowly tears began to leak out of his eyes. There had been so much blood. He was no stranger to the tragedy of war. He had fought at Dagorlad, and many of the battles leading up to it. He had seen the hurt and pain, had even experienced it himself. But that was on a distant battlefield. This was his home that was being stained by the filth of Dol Guldur.

He did not think he would be able to speak to all of the families tomorrow. Yet he must. He must go and offer his condolences to those that had lost a husband, a father, a son. How many more of Mirkwood's children must he send to their death? How many more elves muse close their eyes in eternal rest before he realized that the fight was not worth it?

He bent over and rested his elbows on his thighs, allowing his head to fall into his hands. His eldest son, Thalion was leading his own patrol in the south, currently attempting to gauge how bad the situation was. He feared for his child, feared that he would not return on the morrow. He feared having one more life to weep for.

"Ada?"

The small voice startled Thranduil and his head jerked up to see his youngest child, Legolas standing in the doorway of his room. It was late and the elfling should be in bed right now. Thranduil forced a smile onto his face. "What is it ion-nin?"

Legolas stood in the doorway for only a moment before jogging over to his father. He climbed into Thranduil's lap and sat up. A small hand reached up to wipe away the tears on Thranduil's face. With a great deal of seriousness, Legolas said, "Do not cry Ada. Everything will be all right."

Thranduil clasped Legolas to him, trying not to cry further. His child's simple gesture reminded him why they fought the darkness. They fought so that they could protect the innocence found in children. He hugged his small son tighter, his heart filling with love as well as fear. One day he would have to send Legolas out on his own patrols. It had been hard enough to watch Thalion go. He did not know if he could bear to let his youngest go as well.

Legolas pulled back from his father and smiled, which quickly turned into a yawn. Thranduil smiled. "It is late for little elflings to be out of bed."

Legolas shrugged and settled into his father's lap, letting his head rest against his chest. "I am not a little elfling, Ada, so it does not matter."

Thranduil had to stifle a laugh. Legolas would always be his little elfling, even when he was leading patrols of his own. He wished that day to be long in coming. "Maybe. But you will always be my little Greenleaf."

-I-I-I-I-I-

Hopefully, I'll have a kind of part 2 up to this soon. Please let me know what you think! And I'm sorry once again for the wait, but you know how real life can be. So feedback please and I'll go get that next part written!


	6. Opened Eyes

Sorry for the delay, but this turned out to be longer than I had anticipated. So, first off, it's not happy, like some have requested... sorry. Happier ones will be in the future! This is kind of a continuation of chapter 5, though it certainly isn't necessary to read that. So please, let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only Thalion is mine.

Chapter 6: Opened eyes

Thranduil sighed and stared moodily at the papers on his desk. He had been tense lately and his mind frequently wandered away from the task at hand. When he examined his thoughts more closely, he always found them to reside with his sons. Thalion was safe at home, busy with his duties as the Crown Prince. Legolas however, was currently leading a patrol in the dangerous south by Dol Guldur.

Thranduil growled in frustration and stood from his desk, walking to the window. He could not help worry when either of his sons were in potential danger, experienced warriors though they were.

His eyes roamed aimlessly over the open fields before him to the forest on the edge of the clearings. He narrowed his eyes as he detected sluggish movement within the trees. Then his eyes widened and his heart flew to his throat as he watched what emerged.

The remains of the southern patrol were returning, every one of them bruised and battered. The few that could walk were supporting other elves with their remaining strength. Every face was pale with fatigue, their clothes bloodied and torn. One of the last elves to emerge from the trees, obviously the self-appointed rear guard was Legolas supporting his unconscious second-in-command.

Thranduil ran from the room, calling for the healers and servants as he went. He burst outside, nearly the entire household on his heels. Outside, many warriors had already assembled to help the returned patrol. Thalion had arrived moments before Thranduil and was attempting to get some order back. He had not yet seen his little brother among the crowd.

A healer ran forward and took the ailing warrior from Legolas' arms. When Thranduil drew closer, he tried not to cry out when he got a good look at his youngest son. His face was pale and lined with the strain of the journey. A large cut on his forehead still trickled blood which matted his once golden hair together. His clothes were a deep red, no longer green. They were torn in more than one place, but Legolas drew his dirty cloak around himself to hide his wounds.

Once the healer stepped away from Legolas, he raised a trembling hand to his heart. Legolas began to bow, but thought better of it as he staggered. "My lord," he began weakly.

Thranduil only barely restrained himself from running forward and crushing his child to him. Legolas may be trying to maintain formalities, but he no longer cared for such things. He took a step closer, "Legolas-"

Legolas rose his hand to wave him away. "I'm fine," he said. He blinked drowsily and began to speak. "We were besieged by a squadron of orcs and wargs. I ordered -"Legolas cut off as coughs racked his body. A small trickle of blood leaked out of the side of his mouth. With agonizing slowness, his legs folded beneath him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

Thranduil cried out in alarm and caught Legolas before he could hit the ground. With dismay, he pushed away the cloak and tunic to inspect his son's torso. Several deep slashes coated Legolas' chest and stomach, all of which still bled. An arrowhead was imbedded in his chest, obviously having pierced a lung with its force. Legolas had undoubtedly put the safety of his patrol before his own health and had made his own wounds worse in the process.

Thranduil tried to force himself not to panic, but he could almost feel his son slipping away from him, the blood loss being too much to bear. Swiftly, he rose with his dying son in his arms and rushed to the healer's room, calling for aid as he went.

Once inside, he gently set Legolas down on one of the tables. As carefully as he could, he assisted the healers in divesting the prince of his clothes so they could better clean the wounds. Soon, every inch of pale, bloodied skin was revealed and Thranduil felt a murderous rage well up within him. He would destroy whoever had done this to his youngest son, to his Greenleaf.

"My lord," said one of the healer's hesitantly. "Please, wait outside. We will work easier if you are not hovering over us."

Thranduil threw one last look at his motionless child, being attended to by the most skilled healers in the realm. He backed out of the room, almost fearing that each look at Legolas would be his last. The healer gently closed the door once the Elvenking had left the room, leaving Thranduil to close his eyes and rest his forehead against the cool wood.

"Ada?" Thranduil turned to see Thalion standing behind him, fear in his eyes. "Is Legolas – ?"

Thranduil shook his head quickly. "No, no, he is alive. He is not well though. He lost a great deal of blood and he made his injuries worse when he forced himself to travel. It may be a while before we know anything." He sighed and pulled his eldest son over to a bench across the hall, seating themselves in it. "How is the rest of the patrol?"

Thalion sighed. "Not well. All are wounded in some way, some worse than others. Some have died from the attack."

Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Despair drifted over him at the loss of life, a grief that may extend to his son as well. Involuntarily, his mind drifted back to a time when a small little Greenleaf reminded him of why they fought, to protect the innocence that could still be found in even the darkest of places. He smiled as he thought of the small hand wiping away his tears. His son had always put others before him, even at a young age.

Thalion anxiously watched the door to the healer's room, wishing for some news. He could not stand to know that his little brother was in pain of any kind. Legolas may be an experienced warrior, indeed, the finest archer Mirkwood had to offer, but to Thalion he was still his baby brother that craved bedtime stories.

After what felt like an eternity, the healer opened the door and slipped out, quietly closing it behind him. Thranduil and Thalion both leapt to their feet, apprehension filling them.

The healer smiled gently. "He will live," he said simply, watching as both nearly sagged with relief. He waited a moment before continuing. "He suffered a great deal of blood loss, which has made him very weak. His worse injury was a punctured lung, which we have taken care of. He suffered no broken bones, only very deep cuts and heavy bruising." He waited while the two members of the Royal Family finally began to breathe again, truly realizing that the youngest would live. Everyone in Mirkwood shared their joy for the youngest prince was dearly loved.

"Can we see him?" asked Thranduil urgently, ready to push through to the doors.

The healer placed a hand on the Elvenking's chest, stilling him. "In one moment, my lord. You must know that while he will live, he will be very weak at first. He tried to protect his entire patrol on the way back, such stress was not good for his body or his mind. He will need sufficient time to recover from his injuries, including that to his mind."

"His mind?" Thranduil asked, alarmed.

The healer nodded. "I believe this is the first time Prince Legolas has lost someone in his patrol?"

Thranduil closed his eyes. He had not thought of that. Legolas would be quick to blame himself, though it was no fault of his. He nodded to show that he understood. "Of course. Now, may I please see my son?"

The healer nodded and opened the door, allowing the two elves into the room. Thranduil and Thalion approached and each went to a separate side of the bed. They were clearly distraught over the sight that greeted them.

Legolas lay unmoving on the bed, his eyes closed in unconsciousness. The sheet was folded at his waist, exposing his torso to the air. His entire chest and stomach were wrapped in heavy bandages, leaving little skin visible. What was visible was either white or colored with ugly bruises. His head was also bandaged, though that did not stop the elves from noticing the skin was deathly pale. Someone had taken the time to wash the blood out of his hair, something all were thankful for.

Thranduil sat heavily in the chair placed at the side of the bed. Even with the reassurance that his son would live, he still felt the blow that came from seeing his wounded child.

A discreet cough sounded at the door. Thalion raised his eyes from the bed to see one of the advisors standing there, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Thalion noticed that his father had apparently not even heard the advisor, so focused was he on Legolas. With a sigh, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood left to attend to the business of the court; he could handle whatever arose the next few days and let Thranduil sit with Legolas.

For the rest of the day and well into the night Thranduil sat at his son's side. He silently helped the healers change the bandages when the time came, not wanting to miss his son waking. He knew that Thalion had left to take care of matters and never had he been more grateful for his eldest child.

He was reading a book by firelight late in the night when Legolas first showed signs of waking. Thranduil abruptly closed the book and leaned forward expectantly. "Greenleaf?" he asked quietly, reached forward to smooth some tousled hair away.

Legolas shifted and winced, a small whimper leaving him. He cracked open his eyes to see his father next to him, worry in his eyes. "Ada?" Legolas asked. He tried to sit up but immediately abandoned the task when pain raced through his body.

"Easy Legolas," admonished Thranduil, pushing his son back against the pillows. "You have only just survived, do not do anything to harm yourself further."

"Survived?" asked Legolas confused, not sure what his father was talking about. Then the memory of the desperate battle with the orcs and wargs returned to him and he gasped. "My patrol!" he shouted, ready to leap out of bed.

Thranduil swiftly prevented Legolas from moving, knowing his own child well enough to know how he would react. "Do not move!" he commanded. He only let up when he saw that Legolas was settling down, though his muscles remained tense.

"What happened to my patrol?" Legolas asked, almost fearing the answer.

"They have all made it back," answered Thranduil carefully. He did not wish to put this burden on his son's shoulders, but he felt that Legolas should deal with the situation while he was here to help. "Many were wounded and several have fallen though."

Legolas closed his eyes. "How many?"

Thranduil sighed. "Six."

An expression of deep anguish crossed Legolas' face. Legolas tried to hold back his tears. Because of him, six elves were dead. It was all his fault.

"Do not blame yourself," said Thranduil quietly, observing his son sadly.

"How can I not?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from wavering. "It is my fault. Were it not for me, they would be alive right now." Tears streamed down his face and he brought up his hands to cover them.

Thranduil was immediately sitting on the bed and lifted his son into his arms as gently as he could, cradling the injured body against him. Legolas leaned into his father's embrace, trying to come to terms with the despair that swept over him. "That is not true, Greenleaf," Thranduil said quietly, unconsciously rocking his son. "More would have died had you not been there. Any other would have acted the same way you had. It is because of you that everyone has returned. It is because of you that more did not lose their lives."

Legolas shook his head. "I should have died in their place."

Thranduil's heart clenched and he pulled Legolas away from him slightly, enough so that he could see his son's face. "Listen to me Greenleaf," he said sternly, his voice showing his distress. "Do not say such a thing. You and your brother are more precious to me than all of Arda and if anything were to happen to either of you, I could not live. What has happened is a grievous thing, of course, for valiant warriors lost their lives. But do not let your grief consume you, for it was no fault of yours. Are you listening to me Legolas?"

Legolas raised his eyes to meet his father's and nodded. With a sigh, Thranduil hugged his son to him one last time before laying him back down on the bed. "Good. Now you need to sleep more. You have given me quite a fright my son."

Legolas managed a weak smile, his mind already drifting toward sleep. "Sorry Ada. I never mean to worry you."

"I know Greenleaf," Thranduil replied. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. Legolas sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Thranduil stayed for several more long moments, simply watching his son sleep. He could not bear the thought of losing either of his children and this episode had reminded him of that. Legolas' recovery would be painful, but he was simply happy his son was still with him.

Standing, he stretched and moved to the door, motioning for a guard to take his place, determined that his son not be alone. For now, Thranduil knew he had to relieve his eldest of the responsibilities that he had taken on. Looking back to the bed, he took note of his son and his opened eyes, showing that he rested peacefully. A small smile graced Thranduil's face as he left the room, happy that his little Greenleaf was now safe.


End file.
